


She Ain't Straight Anymore

by hearteyedheda



Category: The 100 (TV), clexa - Fandom
Genre: Apparently Bellamy's a lousy lay, Bottom Clarke, Clarke thinks she's straight, F/F, Fine Stud Lexa, Modern AU, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Raven's a good friend, Shameless Smut, Smut, Strap-Ons, Top Lexa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 08:00:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14374401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hearteyedheda/pseuds/hearteyedheda
Summary: Inspired by those tweets from Twitter user @andreakvng.Title from Tumblr user @dudegetyourown's reblog of the messages.This is just...smut. There's maybe 1/10 of a plot, if that.





	She Ain't Straight Anymore

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if anyone's done this yet, but...you know. It had to be done. This is my first smutty one-shot since Ai gaf yu nau.

   
    
  

Clarke sighed.  
The dark-haired man to her left cared for her - he truly did - but the dude could not finish her off to save his life. The sex was always the same: short foreplay, a few minutes of thrusting, then sleep. What they had was hardly a relationship, but finding a decent lover to sleep with proved harder than settling. She sighed once more as Bellamy drifted off into slumber. She didn't have the heart to tell him he needed to step up his game. Instead, she texted Raven to vent.

Clarke: **Hey, you up?**

Raven: **Griffin! What are you doing up so late?**

Clarke: **I'm at Bell's**

Raven: **Oooh, how's it going ;)**

Clarke: **Honestly? It kind of sucks**

Raven: **Why? He can't make you cum or what?**

Clarke smiled at the bright screen. If it wasn't blunt, it wasn't Raven.

Clarke: **...I've never had an orgasm. Like... ever...**

Raven: **WHAT!!! Oh honey :( I can help you out with that ya know**

Clarke: **I love you and all, but I don't think I'd ever sleep with you lol**

Raven: **ugh NOT ME you idiot. I know a girl, every time a girl I know sleeps with her, all she can do is rant and rave about how good she is in the sack. interested?**

Clarke's eyebrows shot up. She'd never considered turning to women to solve her problem. Though, it wouldn't hurt to try...

Clarke: **yeah I guess, but I'm straight so idk how well that'll go**

Raven: **omg okay hold on I'll give you her number**

Clarke waited patiently until Raven sent the contact. A phone number slid up onto the screen, the name Lexa in large print above it. She saved the contact and started on a message when she realized sending a text at 2 in the morning might be more forward than necessary...as if it even mattered. Still, she turned off her phone, set it on the nightstand, and tried not to worry too much about the mystery woman.

\---

Mere seconds after waking up, Clarke couldn't wait anymore. She started a new message to send to Lexa, figuring a proposition at 8 am conserved more of her pride than one at 2 am.

Clarke: **Hi Lexa, my name's Clarke. My friend Raven gave me your number,**

She paused, unsure of how to word the message. To come right out and say it, to play it cool... she wasn't looking to pursue a relationship, so surely getting to the point wouldn't do much harm.

Clarke: **I told her about my sexual frustration and she told me about you**

Time passed agonizingly slow once the message sent. Bellamy hadn't stirred in an hour, and the thought of facing him before possibly sleeping with someone else made her uneasy, so she gathered her belongings and silently crept out the apartment to her car. She set her phone to Do Not Disturb mode before turning on the car and driving home. Fortunately, her attention shifted from her phone to the road, and the anxiety battering her mind and stomach fell to the background. Unfortunately, though, the drive only lasted ten minutes, and she checked her phone the instant the car turned off.

Lexa: **Oh hey! Any friend of Raven's is a friend of mine. Would you like to meet up?**

Anxiety coursed through her veins once more. The girl seemed polite enough, but Clarke couldn't quite grasp what she meant by 'meet up.' What was the procedure? Go out for coffee first? Invite her over? Consulting Raven appeared to be her best bet.

Clarke: **Raven help!! she asked if I want to meet up with her, what does that mean? what do I do? do we like go on a date first or do I invite her over idk what to do dude I'm freaking out**

Raven: **dude chill lmao just invite her to your place and prepare to get rawed**

Clarke groaned in exasperation. Why was this so hard? She breathed deeply and sent Lexa her address and time-frame an hour from then - just enough time for her to tidy up her apartment, take a shower, and choose what to wear...or not.

\---

With five minutes to spare, Clarke paced around the living room, phone in hand. She wore maroon lingerie beneath a tank and flannel shorts. Sure, the only reason she contacted this woman was for sex, but answering the door in nothing but a bra and underwear seemed excessive.

A knock sent her phone flying to the couch as she stalked toward the door. _Here goes nothing_. She opened the door and immediately struggled to breathe normally.

The brunette on the other side of the jamb stood elegantly dressed in slacks and a white short-sleeve button-up, a small gym bag slung over her shoulder. An intricate tattoo peeked out just beneath one of the sleeves and Clarke wished she could say something, _anything_.

"You must be Clarke," the brunette smiled knowingly. "I'm Lexa."

"Hi," she reeled. When the tan woman stepped forward and closed the door behind herself, Clarke's thoughts blurred and robbed her of coherent speech.

"Raven told me you're straight, so..." Lexa inched closer, stopped just before her body met Clarke's, and lifted the blonde's chin with a finger. "What am I here for, Clarke?"

She couldn't quite pin it, but something about the way this woman said her name reduced Clarke to an aroused mess even more than she already was. Her natural scent mixed with something that could only be described as _woodsy_ certainly didn't help Clarke's case, either.

"I need your help," she squeaked.

Voracious green eyes locked onto blue, lips centimeters apart. "Tell me exactly what it is you need."

Lexa's lips stilled so close to her own that Clarke could almost feel them, but every time she stepped forward to capture them, Lexa stepped back and maintained the same distance.

Lexa wanted her to blatantly state her needs, wants, desires. Raven often teased her for her bustling sex life, but above all, respect for the women she encountered was a priority. "How can I help you, Clarke?" Her voice nearly wavered, the anticipation winding her up tighter than a rubber band.

Clarke drew in a shaky breath and lifted the bottom of Lexa's shirt to skate her fingers across the abs taut with excitement. She could barely raise her hoarse voice above a whisper. "I need you to make me cum."

Now on the same page, Lexa pulled the blonde closer with the hand against her hip and slid the hand below her chin to the back of her neck.

The kiss they shared boasted nothing but passion and heat. Clarke finally had what she needed to get what she wanted, and time was her only obstacle. Figuratively speaking, that is. Literally, the blind, frenzied shuffle back to her room provided many physical obstacles, from the coffee table to the walls of the hallway. After some fumbling, however, they finally stumbled back into Clarke's room and Lexa pushed her back on the bed.

"Clothes off. Now." Lexa commanded, eyes jumping from Clarke's cleavage to her lacy underwear as she zealously obliged.

The blonde, now completely nude, scooted back to lean against the headboard. Lexa set her bag on the nightstand, pulled off her pants, unbuttoned her shirt, and settled between the other woman's legs.

"What's in there?" Clarke questioned, a finger pointed at the bag.

"You'll see." Lexa turned her head and pulled Clarke's right leg just close enough to bite and kiss. "Are you ready?"

If the blonde nodded any harder, surely her head would have rolled forward, right off her neck. It shifted backward forcefully when Lexa dragged her tongue - flattened except at the tip - over Clarke's sex, flicking the tip of it ever so slightly against Clarke's clit as she reached the top. She repeated the motion twice more (Clarke twitched each time) before swirling her tongue counter-clockwise over the bud.

Clarke couldn't even begin to feel self-conscious. The pressure and sweeping motions of Lexa's tongue called forth all the frustration and tension in her body and exorcised it.

On average, Clarke neared (but never fell over) the edge after twenty minutes if she was lucky, but only three minutes of Lexa's expertise cut her down to the most primal version of herself. She realized those desperate moans came from her own mouth and that the sharp exhalations blew from Lexa's nose. Clarke's lower body jolted at a particularly rough stroke, and she trembled as Lexa pulled back to run her slim fingers down through the moisture. Green eyes pierced hers, and she only had the opportunity to swim in them for a few seconds before the fingers entering her demanded her full attention. They sunk in as far as physically possible, and nudged against her front wall as they slid out. "Jesus," Clarke gasped.

Lexa adjusted to rest most of her weight on the right side of her body as her left hand thrust in and out of Clarke. She watched the blonde roll her hips down for friction and grab at the pillows along the top of the bed.

"So good," Clarke breathed. She pried her eyes open to glance down at the brunette, and as soon as their eyes met, the tan woman lowered her head and sucked Clarke's clit into her mouth. "Fuck!" Clarke scratched across her upper belly with one hand and gripped the back of Lexa's head with the other, pulling the woman harder into her core.

How did she let herself live so long without sex like this? She made a note to punish herself for that later...or maybe Lexa would do it for her.

Clarke felt herself approaching that all-too-familiar brink, and her knee-jerk reaction was to expect disappointment. However, the woman between her legs showed no sign of quitting, and even moaned against the sensitive skin when Clarke dug her nails into the brunette's scalp.

Nearly every muscle in Clarke's body stiffened, her movements became shorter, more mechanical. Lexa could feel her vaginal walls constrict around her fingers, gripping tight, when Clarke whined obscenely. Her body relaxed a bit, and the muscles around Lexa's fingers clamped down before retreating and clenching over and over.

Clarke sighed blissfully. For the first time, sex brought her tranquility.

"I'm not done with you yet."

Clarke peered down to see Lexa smirk and rise to her knees to reach for the bag on the nightstand. She reached in and pulled out a petite bottle of lube and...

_Oh._

Lexa secured a slim black dildo to a piece of leather on a belt-like apparatus. She slipped her legs through the openings, pulled it up to her waist, and tightened the straps around her hips.

Unabashedly, Clarke pushed Lexa onto her back and straddled the woman. She found her new addiction, a fierce craving already forming after her first taste. Lexa handed her the lube, and she applied it liberally to the silicone shaft.

Lexa chuckled as Clarke twisted her wrist as she slipped her fist up and down the toy. "You seem to know your way around phallic objects."

"I'm straight, remember?" Clarke smirked and laughed internally at the irony.

However, Lexa's laugh broke loose. "Mm, we'll see."

Clarke closed the bottle and tossed it aside. She raised herself to hover over the dildo, and slowly lowered down, though she didn't need to adjust much to the skinny member. "Straight girls can sleep with other girls," she groaned once she bottomed out.

"Of course they can, but..." Lexa bucked up and Clarke's moan popped out like a yelp. "Do they enjoy it this much?"

Clarke's answer vanished into the void when Lexa grabbed her hips and guided her into a grind. Clarke needed little convincing to rock her hips to and fro, relishing in the sharp thrusts of Lexa's hips every time she rocked forward. The drag of her clit against the material covering Lexa's mound sufficed, but the brunette was no rookie. Lexa slid her hand beneath Clarke and swept circles as the blonde continued to grind and whimper with each ram.

Lexa tested alternating pressures and speeds against Clarke's clit, and stuck with the rapid, moderately-pressured motion that had Clarke gasping.

"Don't stop, just like that!" Clarke's hips rolled unbridled, her hands splayed across Lexa's chest. "Yes-"

Lexa sent her hand into overdrive, speeding up and pressing more firmly when she noticed Clarke's body tense once more, chasing euphoria.

"- fuck!"

Clarke's fingers curled around the breasts beneath them. Her hips juddered as endorphins coursed through her veins, delivering relief to her straining muscles. All the while, Lexa continued her shallow thrusts, slowing along with her hand when Clarke slackened.

The green-eyed girl managed to flip them over without removing the toy from its position within Clarke. She pushed her hips flush against Clarke's groin, pulled back slowly, and pitched forward as roughly as possible. A wicked grin curled her lips when the blonde moaned nearly pornographically. She ducked her head down to bite and suck the pale skin of Clarke's neck, then trailed her lips upward to whisper, "My name's the only one you'll know by the time I'm done with you."

\---

It wasn't until hours later at 7 p.m. that Lexa left, assuring Clarke she didn't have to walk her out. The blonde wouldn't have been able to, anyway.

Clarke only accomplished a short "thank you" text to Raven before crashing until 6 the next morning. Her alarm wasn't due to ring until 6:30, but 11 hours of sleep provided more than enough of the energy she needed to make it through her day at the office.

She stretched, wincing when the muscles of her legs strained painfully, worse for wear. "Let's make today a good day," she yawned.

She'd already been typing, making phone calls, and filing claims for 6 hours when 2 in the afternoon rolled around, and she spent every minute of it pushing Lexa out of her head so she could maintain some level of focus. Of course, when the afternoon slump railed into her harder than Lexa did the night before, green eyes and tan skin flooded her conscience. She fished her phone out of her purse and opened her conversation with Raven. Heat flushed her cheeks as she tapped her fingers across the on-screen keyboard, gushing about her night with Raven's friend, message after message.

Ten minutes passed, no response. Raven was a barista at Grounders Coffee, and texted back immediately when the caffeine-seeking crowds ebbed.

"Must be crowded," Clarke mumbled. She set her phone on the desk and tapped out the remainder of an email to an insurance company.

Daydreams of Lexa pounding into her in several positions conquered her train of thought, and they quickly gave way to an unbearable yearning for more.

 _To hell with it,_ she thought. She picked up her phone, opened her conversation with Lexa, and decided to keep it simple.

Clarke: **Hey**

She set her phone beside her keyboard, expecting to wait at least a few minutes, but snatched the device when it vibrated 45 seconds later (not that she was counting).

Lexa: **You need it again already huh?**

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Let's talk about Clexa on tumblr! My url is commander-hearteyes


End file.
